


Murmurs

by Dolimir



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time ceased to have any meaning a lifetime ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmurs

Time ceased to have any meaning a lifetime ago. There was a time when she felt compelled to keep track of the passing days, but after a thousand came and went the need slowly waned. Now there was simply light and dark -- both equally as dangerous.

There wasn't an inch of the island she didn't know. She knew where the boars went to find their mates and have their litters. She knew that after the monsoon season stopped that grey whales often passed by the northern tip of the island. She knew where the sweetest fruit grew and which shoal housed the largest crabs.

But no matter how many times she combed the island, she couldn't find the people who whispered in the jungle. No matter how much she pleaded or shouted, they never answered her.

She knew they were out there. They had taken Alex from her, after all. Their smug murmurs had nearly driven her insane. There were nights when she thought they might have succeeded, but she clung to the hope that one day she'd find her baby again. Then and only then would she make plans to leave the island.


End file.
